What Did I leave behind?
by AltairAuditore12
Summary: Thor is up in Asgard wishing he hadn't left the Earth or his Captain, so he comes up with a plan to get him back! I am terrible at this! This is a Thundershield, Winterhawk, Scincebros, BlackPepper and FandralxLoki(don't know their name XD) Also there is mpreg! If you do not like these things please DO NOT read!
1. Chapter 1

I haven't written anything in FOREVER! But I'm glad to be back with a story for my new two lover birds! If there is anything that needs cleared up please comment and I will reply! :) This is not beta'd so please if there are any spelling or grammer errors simply tell me and I will fix it.

I DO NOT own Avengers or Captain America: Winter Soldier, just my ideas ;)

Yes this is a ThorxSteve, FandralxLoki, TonyxBruce, BuckyxClint and NatashaxPepper story with mpreg in it! Don't like these things, please don't read!

* * *

The stars twinkled above the Asgardian's golden mead hall, the laughter and merriment of everyone inside really made the place feel like home for all. No one was discriminating, they all loved each other like brothers and sisters, all living together like one big happy family. Above the rest of the tables on a platform sat the royal family, The Mighty Odin with his wife Frigga and his son Thor. The two parents talked amongst the merry groups, laughing and singing in their tales of old, yet the son remained quiet. Thor sighed softly and looked over at his parents, then down at the happy crowd, he would be lieing if he said he hadn't missed them all, because really he did! But his trips to Midgard had proven to split his heart in two different ways... The side of his heart that remained here was also pulling down towards the Earth realm... He tried desperately to remove his thoughts of Midgard, forget the happy faces of his family down on Earth, the Avengers...

He missed waking up every morning to go to the large kitchen where he would drink a large cup of coffee (that stuff was amazing!) And watch Hawkeye, also known as Clint, make large plates of pancakes for them all. Then everyone would be down and the companionship everyone shared over breakfast made you smile the rest of the day. He would listen to Black Widow, her name actually being Natasha, tell wonderful stories of her missions before meeting up with the Avengers, and laugh when Clint would correct her at times.. Then as he would leave he would walk down the hallway talking with Dr. Bruce Banner, he was such a brilliant minded man and had much to teach the world, if he hadn't tried to do an experiment and it turn out the way he did, turning him into what they all called 'The Hulk' he probably would be teaching somewhere. And as he would walk with the doctor he would reach his lab where Mr. Tony Stark was, already doing some crazy scientific stuff that the large god had no idea about, but he would stop to talk for awhile and amuse you in some good and bad ways...

He loved these four individuals from his Midgardian family more then words could ever describe.. but the real reason he stayed on Earth as much as he did was because of the Avengers team leader, Captain America, known by his real name of Steve Rogers... Steve was something special, really special.. He was very charismatic, honest, funny, loyal, a great friend, and handsome.. His short golden blonde hair could rival his in its shine, his turquoise blue eyes could light up an entire dark room when he was happy, he had this beautiful smile that could lift anyone's heart, and he had enough muscle that he could lift ten bear skins! What more could he want?! But along with those amazing traits he had an amazing sense of right and wrong, and like Thor his ultimate dream was to protect as many people as he could, even at the cost of his own life.. He was righteous and virtuous that even his powerful hammer deemed his worthy when he slightly picked her up but started laughing so he couldn't finish, again, what more could the God of Thunder ask for! Sadly...there was something wrong with it all.. His father wouldn't approve of him seeing a man as anything he could see a woman as... Hemidall decided to hide all his secret dates and kisses with the Captain a secret from Odin, a special favor for Thor only..

He missed his Captain so terribly bad, he wished to have him in his arms and to cuddle him close, whispering sweetness into his ear just to smile at the adorable blush it would produce on his fair cheeks... he wanted nothing more then to go through the bifrost and see his Steven once again, hold his arms out to catch his weight as he would probably jump him with his legs wrapping around his waist, and he would kiss those pink lips til he couldn't breath!

' _Thor_ '

He shook his head to clear his mind, the voice had taken him by surprise, it had been Steve voice... He had done this several times since he left, hearing his beloveds voice, seeing his golden silhouette smiling at him...

"Thor!" His mind went back to the mead hall once the angry voice of his friend Sif rang clear and the punch to his arm finally knocked him back home.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'What'! Since you came home a couple of moons ago you've been acting so strange! What is up with you?" She hissed low in his face, as to not alert anyone else there was a problem. Thor looked her hard in the eyes and then sighed softly, closing his eyes and looking away.

"I don't know Sif... I think I am going to see Loki" he replied, standing up silently.

"On such a happy day you would go see Him?" She growled, crossing her arms, but her eyes shined with sadness... He motioned with a finger to have her follow him out of the mead hall and down the cold golden corridors, everyone including the guards were now in the mead hall for food, drinking and merriment..

"He is still my brother, no matter what he has done... I believe soon he will see reason ..." he spoke softly, and that is what scared the woman next to him the most... He was speaking softly!

"Thor..." she began but couldn't finish... he didn't argue with her and just continued walking when she stopped.

"Go back in and have a merry time with everyone, I will be back" he lied, never stopping his march towards the room they kept his brother in. Sif nodded sadly and turned back around, she wished deeply her childhood friend would tell her his problems... something was upsetting her prince and she wanted to know what.

"Hello Brother" Loki whispered before Thor's body was entirely in the room. Thor didn't reply to the greeting as he closed the door behind him and sat in the chair next to the glass covered 'cage'. Loki continued to stare at him in confusion but at the same time there was a warmth in his eyes that Thor hadn't seen for awhile, had he return to normal?

"Loki... its, its been awhile since I've come to see you... So I thought I would." He responded slowly, testing his words as he said them. Loki chuckled softly, it was pure and held no malice like it had previously in the moons before.

"Well, I can't say I'm not glad to see you brother.. I've been lonely for awhile... No one comes to see me anymore, and when they do they just aren't good at conversation like you" he joked, smiling at his brother from his spot on the floor, his eyes showed the truth in his words. Thor stared at his brother with sadness and Loki cocked his head to the side confused, he slowly rose from his spot and walked over and sat on his knees next to Thor, placing his hand on the glass where Thor could see it. Without a second thought the thunder god did the same thing, placing his larger hand over Loki's, he sighed and placed his forehead to the glass and he smiled softly when Loki followed suit.

"What is bothering you brother?" He asked quietly, trying not to disturb their moment he had longed for once again since they were children.

"I miss my Midgardian family Loki... I left them without properly saying goodbye, and now there is no way for me to go back..." he whispered, his other hand also resting on the glass as well and now clenched into a fist.

"I understand your sadness brother, truly I do... Why did you leave them, if it would upset you so?" Loki asked, his green eyes worried for his brother's wellbeing, he had never seen the god so distraught from losing something, a mortal 'family' no less...

"Odin ordered me to leave.. he didn't like me being so close to... to the Avengers and not being up here doing my princely duties " he replied, his voice slightly higher in pitch at the end with his lie. Loki removed his forehead from the glass and sat back, both his hands on the glass against Thor's, and he stared at his brother with a knowing yet sad smile.

"So, your Father didn't like you being so close to the humans huh? He didn't like the fact that his son was happy with a mortal family instead of his Asgardian family" he stated sadly, his whole body wished he could get to his brother right now and comfort him the right way, not between a panel of glass... Thor didn't reply with words, instead he let his head hang low and his shoulders began to shake softly, his hair hiding the true emotions of his face while both hands were now fists against the glass...

"Brother?" He asked in a higher voice, his eyes searching desperately for his brother's eyes, he needed to see them, to know he wasn't...

"Thor?!" He yelled, his hands desperately trying to get to his brother as he saw the tears dripping to the ground and his brother's voice broke into harsh sobs. He beat repeatedly on the glass, his eyes also daring to spill the tears he had been keeping in for so long.. But before he could make his own move, his eyes watched in confusion as Thor stood up quickly, walked over to the glass rooms lock and broke it off with a crushing blow.

"Brother?" He whispered, fear in his eyes as he slowly backed up when his brother came darting at him. In one fluid motion he grabbed Loki up off the floor with one hand and quickly crushed him to his chest in a hard hug, both arms around his waist as he cried onto his shoulder in desperate sobs. Loki said nothing, he let his hands reach around the sobbing god and let his embrace ooze with understanding auras, he hadn't been able to hug Thor in forever, so to have him so close once again made him smile sadly.

"I wish this didn't have to be brother... But you must let it go. They love you down there and we love you here. To have your heart torn two ways must be difficult, but know that we both support the halves we have been given of you brother" he whispered softly, one pale hand smoothly rubbing his brother's golden locks while his lips placed a gentle kiss to his tanned forehead. They held each for what seemed like an eternity, neither one speaking another word, just the sounds of Thor's tearful wails, Loki's soft cooing and the harsh thundering storm outside were heard for miles... But finally Thor had run out of tears and his grasp on his brother's waist became desperate and tired, Loki's eyebrow raised as he continued rubbing his head.

"What is it?" He asked quietly, not wanting to break their silence, but something had to be said.

"I'm tired... I wish to go retire to my chambers... but not without you..." he responded, his voice cracking and barely above a whisper, fingernails clutching onto Loki's clothes like a scared child to their mother.

"I can't go brother.. Odin, he wou.."

"Who cares?! When is it ever going to be what I want!" Thor roared, light tears falling down his cheeks again as he stared his husky blues into Loki's emerald greens. The mischievous god stared into Odin's prodigy child's eyes in disbelief, yet soon it was replaced with warmth and he smiled.

"As you wish, my king" he whispered, a scared look in his eyes when Thor began pulling him out of his imprisonment chambers, he hadn't seen the Asgardian walls in... a couple of moons he would say...

They reached Thor's room without any interference, which was a good thing because Loki didn't want to really deal with anyone standing in his brother's way. Thor slowly led his brother over to the open veranda and stood there with him for awhile, the winds blew through all the open curtains and smelled of pained storms, making Loki turn and hug his brother tightly.

"What did I leave behind brother?" He asked softly, holding Loki close to body, so close in fact that you would think he was trying to fuze the two beings into one. But Loki didn't care, he held his brother just as close as he wanting to be, he could feel his brother's pain through the storming winds, but most importantly he could feel the distraught and anguish through Thor's aura... something that never happened...

"I don't know brother, tell me what it you left behind?" He asked quietly, if they hadn't been so close Thor might not have even heard him.

"Sunshine golden hair, bright happy blue eyes, a dazzling smile, an addictive attitude, knows what virtues are worth fighting for, loves and cares for all living things, strong enough to lift ten bear skins easily... A worth mate stated by Mjolnir for me..." he responded sadly, the gentle rain fluttering over their bodies..

' _Ah, so its not just his mortal family he was sad to leave behind... He had found a lover.. A perfect lover_ ' Loki thought as he listened to his brother's words carefully, nodding after each praise.

"Sounds like an amazing soul mate for you..." Loki said, turning to look off the balcony at the Kingdom of Asgard, the Kingdom he had at one point hurt his brother to try and achieve... The Kingdom that was to be Thor's, yet he didn't want it now it seems...

"But father won't let me be with him! It is ridiculous! I don't know why I can't be with the man I love?! I know it is because I am to marry Sif, that he is a male and that he would never produce an heir! But shouldn't I get to be happy as well?!" He yelled, his voice higher then nesessary with how close together they were, Loki's eyes looked towards the door, he hoped no one had heard him...

"I sympathize with you brother, truly... I have no wishful words to say... I know your words are like an undying truth. I wish you could be happy, I want you to be happy just as much as I wish the stars to glow in the night sky. You are important to me brother, and I have wished a pon so many stars that you will rule Asgard justly and with a virtuous Queen by your side... I love you brother, like fire loves the logs, I know you will find your way through all this. You always find a way to get what you want, so I have no doubt that Mr. Rogers will become your soul bound mate soon" Loki stated with a knowing smile and short kiss to his brother's bearded cheek. Thor looked at him shocked and confused when he stated he knew he loved Steve... How could he of known?! But before he could ask him his door opened and he quickly got infront of his brother to shield him from the guards they would try and take him.

"We heard you yelling my lord, so I came to check on you.." Fandral stated as he walked in the room, his head bowed in royal greeting, but once his eyes rose to see Loki standing behind Thor his entire body rose to its fullest height.

"Fandral.. Please do not say a word to father about Lo.." Thor didn't get to finish his sentence as Loki dashed out from behind his brother and ran into Fandral's open arms, embracing him immediately.

"Oh my prince! I thought I would never see you outside that dreaded cage ever again!" Fandral cried happily, kissing Loki's face all over, making the god of mischief chuckle and smile happily.

"I have missed you too my dear Fan" he responded with giving the sparkling warrior a kiss on the lips, sending his lover sky rocketing. Thor stood on the other side of the room confused... Since when did they.. How long... How was he unaware?!

"I'm so confused..." Thor finally spoke out with a small smile, arms crossed against his chest in a happily accusing manner. The couple stopped and faced him with blushing faces, Fandral's shined with emaressing pride while Loki looked a bit more upset.

"I'm sorry brother.. I shouldn't of been so brash.." the god whispered, shifting his feet back in forth while Fandral let go of him intirely and stood there looking down.

"We have been lovers for a long time Thor, we just.. didn't want to bring it up in fear of our merciful god Odin. Please forgive us" Fandral spoke up, walking towards Thor and kneeling before him. Thor laughed out happily, since the evening had begun the night skies were finally full of happiness and he pulled Fandral from the ground and hugged his friend close.

"There is nothing to be forgiven about my friend! I am so happy for you both! When I become King I would love to wed the two of you and have you become a new prince of Asgard Fandral!" Thor replied with joy glowing in his eyes, but Loki could see the underlining sorrow also.

"I would be honored my prince!" Fandral accepted with his own laugh, apparently he didn't see the pain in his friend's eyes like Loki could..

"Brother.." Loki whispered, walking over and hugging him close.

"What is with your sadness brother? This should be an exciting moment for you" Thor stated with a look of confusion on his face.

"I shouldn't be so happy in front of you with the man I love the most in the world when you can not be with your beloved.. I'm sorry" he whispered, looking over at Fandral sadly. Fandral seemed to get the message and bowed to the two princes, he kneeled and grabbed Loki's hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

" I will take my leave and tell no one what I have seen or heard. I will guard your living chamber though, if that is okay with you Prince Thor?" He asked, smiling when Thor gave him a quick nod and then he left without another word.

"You could of told me about your love for Fandral brother" he chuckled, yet the sadness now was ringing through his voice box.

"I was worried what you would say.. Along with it was not our place to burden your already sorrowful spirit with more pain. Forgive me brother.. I should of controlled my actions.." Loki responded, looking into his brother's eyes with his emotion filled greens. Thor shrugged his shoulders and walked away from him, arms crossed once again as he looked down from the balcony at his loving home...

"You should not be ashamed nor upset for showing your love... I just wish I could do the same..." He sighed heavily, picking a crumble off the railing and throwing it out into the night sky. Loki walked up next to him and looked out onto the city as well, he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and gripped it.

"You have my full support, you know that brother. But you also have the Warriors Three and Lady Sif's support no matter what" he stated with a small sly smile.

"What are you implying Loki?" Thor asked quietly, using his brother's name to show he wasn't messing around.

"I'm just saying if you were to, you know, tell Odin how you felt and were not going to back down til you had what you wanted we would back you up" the god replied, nodding to his brother slowly, getting all the information into the sometimes dull blonde thunder god's brain he could. Thor straightened up at that, his eyes wide but he still looked out into the city... Betray his father's words? He could he really do that? Steven was the sunlight in his life, and he promised him he would do anything for him... if he didn't do this, would he be going back on his promise?

' _You know I would never blame you for staying true to your people Thor_ ' he heard the voice of his angel whisper while gentle hands were placed against his shoulder blades and warm breath hit the back of his neck. He turned, ready to embrace the human but of course he wouldn't be there, but his eyes opened wider when the golden silhouette of the captain stood before him smiling.

' _Surprised?_ ' He chuckled as he held his arms out to hug the large god, but as Thor went to put his arms around him he disappeared and there was a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Brother?" Loki whispered, turning the Thunder god to look at him and he saw those dreadful tears falling down his cheeks again, his fists in tight balls like he was ready to punch something. Before he could stop him Thor fell to his knees in front of him and began sobbing once again, fists beating into the ground so hard that he was leaving large holes in his floor. Loki got down to his level and hugged him close, cooing and 'shh'ing him like a mother with a sad child while he rubbed one hand through his hair.

"What did I leave behind brother?! How could I of left my angel?" He sobbed into his shoulder. But Loki didn't anwser him, instead he continued to sit there and hold him,listening to his sad sobbing words til finally, when light began to shine in the large room Thor fell asleep in his lap, his eyes red and dry underneath his tired eyelids.

A gentle knock was heard against the large oak doors that made Loki freeze up in fear, but he came to his senses and, using Thor's voice, asked the person want they wanted.

"It is I, Fandral of the Warriors Three my prince. May I come in?" Fandral asked, his body already opening the door before Loki told him to come in.

"Good morning my prince" he whispered as he walked over, knelt by his side and gave his cheek a quick kiss before his eyes looked down at the sleeping Thor.

"Good morning to you as well my knight, and yes he is alright, just worn out from crying all night" he replied with a sad smile, his hand never stopping its rythmic pace of smoothing his brother's lion mane like hair down. Fandral cocked his head to the side confused but Loki just shook his head from side to side, telling his he was to tired to tell the story, which Fandral nodded in understanding. He sat behind Loki and let him prop his head back against his chest, cuddling him close as he watched his eye lids fluttering closed like his brother's.

"Sleep now my prince, I will wake you if anything arises that needs either of your attention" he whispered, kissing Loki's cheek once again before he let a smile creep across his face when he felt Loki go limp and begin snoring.

Thor awoke feeling semi rested but his mind felt weak and still tired, he opened his eyes to see he had been sleeping in Loki's lap. He sat up and stretched and yawned loudly, turning his eyes to see Loki asleep against a smiling Fandral and this made him smile softly.

"Finally awake Prince Thor?" Fandral chuckled, moving his hand from around Loki's waist to ruffle Thor's sleep-messy hair. Thor nods his head slowly as he looks off at nothing in perticular, his mind wandering back down to his Midgardian lover.. He missed him so much, and he knew that Steve was feeling the same way, he could feel it in his heart...

"Fandral... Are you willing to follow me to the ends of the universe? Even if I go against what the Allfather says?" He asked, his mind made up on what he was to do. The knight looked at him confused but he nodded to his life long friend none the less, he smiled bowing his head.

"Of course my prince, I will follow you to the ends of the universe and I know the other two along with Lady Sif will follow you as well" he responded. Thor smiled and nodded, looking away again and began thinking about this plan very carefully, he didn't want to mess this up... He couldn't mess this up.

After what seemed like hours Thor had gathered up his most trusted friends; Loki, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg , Sif, and some of the Valkyries and were marching towards the Throne room, his stomach flipped back in forth but he was not going to back down, he needed his father to know he wanted Steve and no one else... And if he didn't see reason he was going to give his Princely title away and go down to Earth and stay with Steve forever as a mortal. He pushed the large double doors open and they all entered, determination in their eyes when Odin looked down on them, and one by one they all kneeled down before and chanted to their Allfather before rising to finish their quest.

"What have you all gathered in my throne room?" Odin asked, his right eyebrow raised up in a questioning fashion, his arms crossing over his chest when Thor walked closer to him.

"Father, I have long been your loyal heir to the Asgardian throne, and I still would love to serve all our people with as much virtue that you have bestowed a pon these lands. But there is just one problem that I have in countered in your rules for me to follow to become your heir, and that is my betrothal to Lady Sif. I love her dearly as a friend, we grew up and played together all my childhood, but we have both discussed this... We could never happily marry one another. And to be the best king that I can be I know I need to be happy, for what is a happy kingdom without a happy ruler?" He stated, his statements so far were getting nods and a small smile out of his father, he knew this was working. He was not yelling nor speaking softly, he was speaking like a good ruler of Asgard should speak, and this what made Odin listen the most, because this told him that his son had grown so much from the impatient snobbish prince he once was.

"Your voice has changed to that of a true Odinson my son, and for that I will listen to your request and grant you pardon from marrying Sif," he answered, smiling back down at his beaming son, "and I forgive you for releasing Loki Laufeyson from his imprisonment. He is your responsibility and you will keep watch on him at all times."

"Thank you father, for both things, I am truly fumbled" he bowed low again to his father, but he stiffed when he felt his father's one good eye still staring daggers at him.

"Now, I'm sure you didn't get all your loyal friends together just to tell me that, what is it you actually want my son?" He asked. Thor rose up and stared at his father for a minute before turning his eyes to look at his smiling mother, Frigga nodded and mouthed for him to continue.

"Father, I... During my trips to Midgard I became very good friends with a group of super humans called, 'The Avengers', the group I would go down to help battle the crimes of their century because of alien interference. The leader of this group is called Captain America, or as friends know him Steven Rogers. He is a virtuous man with the smile of sunshine and is a very friendly leader that wants to help everyone he meets. I, I fell in love with him almost immediately, and even my hammer is willing to let him pick her up. I see nothing wrong with either of our decisions that I would like to wed Steven Rogers, Embassador of Earth. We could even open trade routes and peace alliances with Midgard that way." He stated proudly, one bead of sweat slid down his forehead and for a second he knew his eye twitched, but he hadn't come this far to lose so easily. Loki stood behind him and grabbed his bicep and gave it a reassuring squeeze, making sure that the thunder god remembered he had so many friends behind him. Odin stared down from his throne with disbelief, his son... His son was in love with a moral?! Not just any mortal, but a mortal man! How could he have not seen this when he would look down on his son while he did he duties to the Midgardians?!

"Is this true?! Have you fallen so low that the love of a mortal MAN took ahold of your heart?!" He yelled, his eye full of fear. Thor's whole body twitched, he had expected this kind of answer but for some reason it hurt more then he had thought it was going to be, and even with Loki's hand on his arm he felt oddly alone.

' _Don't let him tell you what is right or wrong for you Thor. You are his son, stubborn like him but still he will listen if you make sure he knows that this is what you want_ ' Steve's voice echoed in his mind, a glowing golden hand rubbing his cheek softly, he looked down and saw those hopeful blue eyes and his mind went back together and he was back on his mission.

"Allfather of Asgard, your virutuous reign as made this city into a golden beacon of hope and prosperity. Not only have you laid down your life for your fellow gods and goddesses but you have also laid down your life for the love you know is true. As the rightful heir to your throne I wish to lead our people into a glorious future following right in your footsteps. This also means I will lay down my life for my love of Steven Grant Rogers, I will not waver in my statements, I will give up all of Asgard for him. Meaning if you do not even give us the chance to be together I will strip myself of my godly status and live down on Earth with him for my remaining mortal existance!" He finished, Loki's hand on his arm began to shake, he knew his words had hurt his bother but he meant it and he knew Loki would stand by his decision. Odin stared down at his son in disbelief, he knew that the throne was all Thor had dreamt of since was but a boy! Now he meant to throw it all away for this virtuous mortal man, Steven Rogers?!

"Your testimony of love has shaken the Allfather, as it did his father when he had done the same for us" Frigga stated warmly, her knowing smile radianting almost as brightly as his Captain's, Thor smiled at his mother and nodded to her, his muscle relaxing under her gaze and Loki's touch helped any doubts he had in his mind. Odin remained speechless, his mind searching for the correct answer to give to his son yet no words came to mind, he saw the determination and pure happiness in his stormy husky blue eyes and he sighed softly. As a father and ruler all he wanted was for his son to be as happy as he could be, and if this righteous man by the name of Steven Rogers can make him happy then no doubt he could rule by his prince as virtuous and without fault as much as his wife had done for him.

"I have come to my decision. As the Allfather of Asgard I am to think of all my people as if they are my own children, and to make all my children happy I must change with the flow of time itself to accept everything. If the heir to the throne of Asgard is happy with the righteous mortal man, Steven, then it is to be so. You are my son, so if you want to marry this man and it makes you as happy as I see in your eyes then I give you my eternal blessings to bring him up to Asgard to marry and be by your side for all eternity." He stated, his voice booming off the golden walls like crashing thunder, but his face was soft like gentle rain.

"Thank you so much Father!" Thor laughed, all the tension in the room died to a bunch of cheering and people hugging, Loki hugged Thor tightly and chuckled in his ear.

"See? I knew him being your father would turn him over to your side" he joked, looking into those happy blues he had missed since he had seen him last a couple of moons ago. Fandral grabbed Loki in an embrace and let Thor hug him also, all laughing as the joined in on the group hug, Odin and Frigga watched from above with a knowing smirk.

"Also because I have given the right to you Thor this also means that Our Dashing Swordsmen Fandral can stop tip toeing on glass shards around my young Loki" he stated, laughing when they all stopped and turned to look at him.

"Allfather I..." Fandral was lost for words and this time it was Frigga's turn to laugh, walking down to hug Loki gently.

"Did you not think we hadn't see the love-struck glances and smiles thrown each other's ways all these years?" She asked, giving Loki one of his own mischief smiles.

"But mother.. I mean, your Highness Frigga..." he corrected, looking away sadly, he wanted to hug the woman he had called mother for so long.

"My son, I brought you in to our loving home as our son, and for as long as you stay within Thor's sights you can now roam free and be my son again if you so choose" she replied with warmth in her voice, arms held out to him, which he gladly hugged her closely. Thor nodded happily to his brother being welcomed back into the family, but right now all he wanted to do was get to Hemidall and get back to Midgard, back to his Steven.

"Wait for nothing my son, go to him" Odin stated with a soft smile, Thor nodded to him and he ran off towards Hemidall's citadel.

"What to go to Mr. Rogers?" He asked with a smirk, though he never showed much emotion.

"Yes, and this time he is coming home with me" he stated with pride, laughing when he saw the face that Hemidall was showing.

"Excellent, now I don't have to hide all those things from Odin?" He asked with a wink, opening the gates for Thor, who laughed.

"Show him, I care not anymore" he stated as he jumped in, flying down to Midgard in a blaze of rainbows.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second and last chapter! Again I don't own Avengers or Captain America: Winter Soldier. If anyone was confused yes Loki is a nice person in my story, he is a bit oc but I felt it was needed and that is how I truly see Loki, when he isn't trying to take over Asgard anyway ;)

Again not beta'd so if their is anything wrong kindly tell me and I will fix it~

* * *

Steve sat on the couch, his brain half asleep as he heard the chattering of all his fellow comrades and the newest member to the team, his best friend Bucky Barnes. He was glad to have him around because it kept the pain of not having Thor with him at bay, though seeing Bucky happy and in a relationship with Clint stung a bit, but he smiled none the less. It had been two years since he saw his godly lover... and not a day had gone by when he hadn't thought of him. But Tony and Bucky kept his mind on other things like training or teaching him how to use new gadgets, neither of which he really wanted anything to do with, but for Bucky's sake he did what he asked of him. His eyes closed and he let his head fall back to gently hit the back of the couch, he mind was at that point where he could almost feel Thor's nice strong arms wrapping around him so he could cuddle on that chest and fall asle...

"Steve!" Bucky cried, his cry echoed by a small boy crying in his arms as he came into the living room, Clint following behind him chuckling, his belly swollen by months of pregnancy. Steve's eyes popped open quickly and he looked over at Bucky with a tired smile, opening his arms to allow the small boy to jump from his uncle Bucky's arms to his.

"I know you wanted to take a nap Steve.. but he said something was wrong and wanted you" Bucky stated looking sheepish, if he couldn't handle one kid how can he handle his own child(ren) when it's born?

"Its alright Buck, I've got him" he chuckled, letting the boy get comfy in his lap so they both were happy then he began scratching his small back softly.

"Tharin Christopher Rogers why are you giving your uncle Bucky a hard time, hm? You're my good boy" he chuckled, smiling into those beautiful husky blue eyes he loved so much... so much like his father's...

"I feel weird..." he whispered, looking outside towards the rolling in thunderstorms...

' _Odd, the weather forecast said nothing about thunderstorms today..._ ' Steve thought as stared out the window with him, breathing in that strong rain smell that was oozing through the open panel, he had hated the smell of storms since Thor had left, but this one felt oddly comforting..

"Weird? What do you mean by weird honey?" He asked, finally looking back at his boy, who still stared out the window.

"I don't know mama... I just feel off..." he responded, his eyes lighting up when the lightening went off, slightly scaring both of them on the couch. Steve's turquoise eyes looked back out the window and he gasped softly, he knew the soft swirling of that tornado... It wasn't a tornado at all... Something far more threatening if provoked with evil intent... something he loved more then life itself, well behind Tharin now of course. He stood up, clutching his boy close to his chest and quickly ran towards the elevator, if those storms were so close and his son could feel the odd change in the winds then maybe it was... Could it really be, after so long away?

"Steve?! What's wrong?" Bruce asked as he leaned his head out of the lab doorway, the storm lighting up his eyes as if he knew the answer to his own question already.

"Here, keep Tharin safe!" He quickly stated, placing him on the ground and got in the elevator to go down to the ground floor. He ran out the doors and into the pouring rain, his eyes looking up to see the 'tornado' was landing in a clearing not to far from here so instead of getting his motorcycle out he decided to just run... He wanted to get out there as quickly as he could... He needed to know...

His legs were running fast then his mind and by time he had reached his destination his mind was still asking questions he couldn't answer... He looked up to see the huge tornado opening up, the wind was blowing around like crazy and really it took all his strength to stand still, arms over his eyes as he waited. Then in one final swoop the tornado stopped and something fell straight down out of the middle of the thing, something electrically charged and heavy.. Steve was thrown a few feet away onto the ground, the wind knocked out of him as he landed on his back. He heard something sparking like crazy as he sat up and tried to regain his breath back, but all to quickly his breath was stolen from him again as he stared at the figure that had been plaguing his dreams for the past two years.

"Thor?" He whispered with a small smile, standing back up as he watched the Asgardian prince stand as well, his frame seemed bigger then what Steve's memory served. But all the same the man heard his voice and he looked straight into his eyes and his smile matched the heavens above, he dropped his hammer and ran to him. Before Steve could register what was going on he was grabbed up and swung around in the air and then was kissed on the lips, the electric charge that went through his rainy lips sent familiar shock waves all through Steve's body and he melted back into it.

"Oh my Steven I have missed you so much!" Thor cried, his eyes sparkled with truth and shined with his soft tears, only then did he realize he was crying as well.

"I've missed you too Thor! Why have you been gone for so long?! You promised me only a month or so you would be gone! Not two years!" He fumed, suddenly angry with his god but at the same time he wasn't, he just needed Thor to know he had also been suffering down here as well.

"Two years?! Has it really been so long?! In Asgard it has only been a few moons! My darling, I am so sorry!" He pleaded, nuzzling into his neck, breathing in Steve's warm orange and honeysuckle smell..

"Steve?! Is everything alright?" Bucky called as he quickly parked his motorcycle and ran off of it to see him lifted off the ground by some huge muscular man. Immediately he pulled a gun out and held it up, pointing it straight at Thor's head. Knowing good and well The once Winter Soldier's aim Steve jumped from Thor's warm embrace and flung his arms out in front of his lover, Bucky would never shoot him so he knew he was a good shield.

"Its okay Bucky! He is a friend!" He pleaded, hoping the soldier in his mind would see reason, and with a sigh he watched him put the gun down but he didn't put it away.

"Who the hell is this guy?!" He asked, but before Steve could answer Tony came flying over and landed in the middle of the two and held his arms out towards Thor.

"Point Break! We thought we would never see you again!" He laughed as Thor grabbed him and hugged him close but not enough to hurt his mortal body.

"Point Break?! What the hell! Steve what the fuck is going on!" Bucky growled, the gun had now been put away but his whole aura was screaming that he would attack if need be.

"Son of Barnes, am I right? Steven talked about you so much I am pretty sure your face is engraved in my memory" Thor chuckled as he held his hand out to the shocked man, "I am Thor, son of the Allfather Odin and heir to the Asgardian throne." Bucky stared at the hand in disbelief but he looked into Thor's husky blue eyes and he saw nothing but kindness and the truth that he spoke of, so he slowly took the hand with a small smile.

"Alright then Thor, its a pleasure to finally meet you as well. You were all Steve wanted to talk about as well... Ah, which reminds me..." Thor had just enough time to cock his head to the side in confusion before a metal hand flew right at his face, knocking him to the ground.

"Thor!"

"That's for leaving Steve for so damn long!" Bucky growled, his metal arm flexing softly, he had never hit something that had hurt his arm so much! Steve got down on the ground to check on his lover but smiled when he heard him laughing and sitting up.

"You have a very good swing on you, I'll give you that. I know I deserved that, I'm sorry that I left him for that long, in Asgard it was only a couple of moons. Forgive me Son of Barnes" Thor stated as he stood, grabbing Steve by the waist and pulled him up as well. Bucky nodded to him and let all his muscles relax, he could see why Steve fell so hard for the guy, he was nice and of course he wasn't lacking in the looks department!

"We're all good Thor, but I would like to know why you are back all of the sudden?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest yet was no longer giving off any threatening vibes.

"True there, why have you come back all of the sudden Big Guy? Didn't think you would be coming back to us" Tony piped up as he gave Steve his spare jacket to keep him from being so wet, though he was already soaked and shivering. Thor put his arms around Steve to warm him up, his body glowing a bit to help it along and the mortal snuggled into his warmth, he had missed him so much...

"Maybe this might be a discussion to have at the tower? Its storming out and I want everyone present for what I have to say. This including Director Fury" he replied, smiled brightly at them and the other two men melted at this and nodded. Tony flew off ahead while Bucky got on his bike and sped off, Thor picked up his hammer and flew the last two blondes back to the tower, only beating Bucky's crazy speeding by a minute.

Once inside the tower Steve stopped Thor from going into the common room, his eyes worried and his teeth were digging into his bottom lip.

"What is it my love? Something wrong?" Thor asked quietly, his eyes looking into the glass covered room but saw nothing wrong, the scene looked normal..

"I... I will just show you, you were always a more 'hands on' learner" Steve sighed, giving Thor's silky bearded chin a quick peck before leading him hand-in-hand to meet up with his friends. Everyone began cheering and greeting their Asgardian friend happily, it was like the hospitality you get in Asgard so Thor was even happier with the welcome. But when his eyes caught sight of his archer friend smiling at him from the couch his eyes widened happily and he got through the others to sit next to him and hug him close.

"This is such a beautiful surprise! How is this possible? Who's is it?" He asked quickly, eyes beaming at the large stomach, hands softly touching it to see if it was real, making Clint chuckle.

"Easy big guy with the questions. Apparently all men can get pregnant if they have sex with someone they really love, kind of like anyone else I suppose. And its that big goofball over there" he laughed, grabbing Bucky's hand as he walked over with a proud smile on his face.

"Congratulations Son of Barnes! I am so happy for you both!" Thor laughed as he got up and hugged Bucky close.

"Told ya he was huggy Buck" Steve chuckled, grabbing Clint's shoulder softly. Natasha poked her head around the corner with a small smile, a small boy's head poking his head from behind her leg to look around at all the happy faces. When he spotted Steve he darted right out towards him, arms out and he grabbed his legs from behind, almost knocking the super soldier over.

"Mama!" He cried, he had been so scared when he had just ran off earlier, making Steve turn around and bend down on his knees and hugged him tightly, kissing the side of his head.

"Its alright baby, everything is okay" he hushed, letting go of him so he could stare up at the large god that was standing right behind him confused.

"What did he call you Steve?" He asked softly, his whole body was screaming in confusion, eyes locking onto the child that continued staring back at him unafraid... He knew those eyes... The Odinson eyes... Steve stood up slowly, rubbing at the back of his head sheepishly and sighing loudly.

"Thor.. I.. I found out I was pregnant a couple of weeks after you left... I'm sorry..." he replied, not looking at him til Thor grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"No my darling, it is I who is sorry! I should of been there with you when you were expecting! You, a mortal, carried the godly heir to the Asgardian Throne! Its such a match!" He cried, soft happy tears sliding down his cheeks as he smiled at his lover. Steve released him and moved so Thor could get on his knees infront of his little boy, who seemed a bit shy but smiled at him none the less.

"Papa?" He whispered, his arms coming out like he wanted a hug and Thor quickly but gently hugged him, new tears flowing.

"Such a smart boy! What is your name?" He chuckled, making Steve smile at the beautiful scene, it was what the Patriotic Captain had been wanting for so long!

"Tharin Christopher Rogers" He whispered, giggling when Thor placed a gentle hand on his head and rubbed his soft hair fondly, not breaking apart his hug from the boy.

"Not to break up this beautiful scene there Big Guy, but uh, you wanna tell us why you came back?" Tony stated softly, his hands around Bruce's gently rounding abdomen. Thor released his son and rose to his feet, he turned to smile at everyone but more so at his smiling mortal lover.

"I have come back to Midgard to inform you all that the Allfather is willing to start trade routes and a peace alliance with your people, in acceptance that I broke free of my engagement to Lady Sif. I am now a free man to marry who ever I would like, so," he got down on one knee if front of Steve and took hold of his hand," with your say so I wish to take your hand in marriage, to have and to hold for all eternity. Steven Grant Rogers, will you marry me and stand by my side as my joint ruler of Asgard?" He finished with a huge smile, placing a gentle kiss to his beloved's hand.

"Of course Thor!" Steve laughed out happily, his face tinted in a soft pink blush but nothing compared to the happiness in his beautiful eyes. Thor jumped up and grabbed Steve by the waist and pulled him into a passionate kiss, he smiled between their lips when he felt Steve's arms snake around his neck.

"So , when do I get to start planning the wedding for down here?" Tony asked with a sly smirk, everyone knew that the people of Earth would want to see two of their beloved super heroes getting married, it would help raise spirits of everyone. Who else would decorate a lavish wedding for Prince Thor of Asgard and Captain Steven Rogers? None other then the Great Tony Stark, that's who! Everyone laughed happily, Natasha and Pepper began planning their dresses whiling holding each other close, and Director Fury left the room to go make some calls to tell the Board about there engagement.

Thor smiled as he looked at all his happy friends, he didn't know how he had left this all behind.. all this glorious companionship, all this happiness, but most importantly how in the worlds above did he had left this beautiful love behind? He had been foolish to do so but he knew as long as he had Steve by his side in matrimony and they had their son to raise together he knew that this Prince of Asgard could take down anything, on the battlefield or in the throne room.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this! Please comment and I will post more of these kinds of stories! Love you all!~


End file.
